Guardian Angel
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: Everything changes because of one single car crash. He died to protect the one he loves and will always be there for him even if he's not alive. MiKai. Rated for Character Death. Slash boy x boy


**Okay... So I'm into Cardfight! Vanguard now and I'm a huge MiKai shipper then this story happened... I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't get that far into the anime yet and I didn't read the manga either (when I wrote this, I just finished episode 35 or 36). Anyways, hope you all enjoy! (my first CFV story, by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Warnings: Mentions of blood and character death (injuries and accidents too)**

Tear filled his vision as he held tightly onto the seriously injured teen. He knew someone called the hospital just a couple minutes ago but he couldn't help but feel as if they were taking forever to get there. Tears spilled as he look down. He brushed the teen's bangs away to get a better look at the bruised and bloody face.

...

They were driving home from a local restaurant. Kai was driving as Miwa sat in the passenger seat. It was a calm evening. The stars were slowly appearing and shops were starting to close. Parents and children walked along the sidewalk, minding their own business.

The blond smiled as they passed by different diners and bars as they started to open up. He peaked over at Kai's calm face, eyes glued on the road with hands firmly gripped around the steering wheel. Miwa grinned and leaned back into his seat. The car stopped smoothly as the red light flashed.

"Hey Kai," Miwa spoke. He received a nod so he continued. "I had fun today!"

"Ah." was the reply. Miwa sweat dropped and face the window again.

A child was holding her mother's hand as she carried a teddy bear in the other. The girl was laughing and the mother smiled. Miwa rested his chin on his hand. He sighed and looked back to the front when the green light flashed.

That was when everything changed.

Kai stepped lightly on the accelerator pedal. The car started moving and was halfway across the street when a car to the left dived towards them. The brunette saw from the corner of his eyes and quickly stepped onto the pedal.

He wasn't fast enough.

The other car hit the vehicle and it started spinning. Miwa's eyes widen and his hands automatically gripped the seat. They would've been alright if there wasn't another car coming towards them. Miwa's eyes widen as he saw the blaring lights from the other machine. Then everything moved so quickly.

The blond felt a jerk and he was pulled away. The lights disappeared and he was pressed against something. Or someone. The cars collided with both vehicles flipping over. One of the engines burst into flames. Many cars stopped and people exited out of them to get a better look. Many took out phones to call for an ambulance and/or a firetruck.

Miwa felt pain and he ached all over. He winced when he tried to sit up. He saw a blaze of fire rushing towards him. Panic filled the teen. That was when he saw Kai. He gasped when he saw blood splattered all over the car seat and the unconscious teen before him. The blond turned around slightly and tugged on the door handle. It took a couple tries before the car door swung open.

As he got himself out of the car, Miwa yanked the other out. He proceeded to put on arm over his shoulder and moved as quickly as possible to get away from the car. People came to help him and Kai. When they got far enough away, Miwa sat down and groaned. He didn't feel like this since... A long time ago.

His brain clicked and he suddenly jerked up. "Kai!"

Miwa looked over with his blurred vision and started crawl over towards the said teen. Another man was kneeling down but scooted away so Miwa could come by. When the blond's gaze shifted down and he gasped again.

"K-Kai...!"

The teen bellow him was covered with cuts and scraps, blood smearing his clothes and skin. Miwa's eyes watered and he lifted the teen up with his arms. He heard the man say something about an ambulance but quickly pushed it aside as he started to sob.

…

Miwa knew he was shaking. He shut his eyes tightly as he cried. Something smooth touched his cheek then gripped his shirt.

"M-Miwa..."

Said teen looked down, gray eyes met teal-green orbs. Kai's eyes were slightly dull as he looked up at him.

"D-don't cry... Please..." He mumbled quietly. "I-I hate to see y-you cry..." when the younger teen didn't stop, Kai sighed and pulled Miwa down.

Their lips met and Miwa's eyes widen. He suddenly stopped crying. The weaker teen let go and pulled away. Their eyes met once again but this time, Kai smiled. It wasn't his regular smirk-like smile but it was... Normal. The dying teen's eyes also gleamed slightly and Miwa recognized the look.

_It's just like... Back then..._ Miwa recalled in his mind.

"Kai-"

"Call me... T-Toshiki." the other quietly interrupted. "T-Toshiki from n-now on, okay?"

The younger teen eyes widen slightly but relaxed a little soon after. "Alright, Toshiki." Miwa chuckled slightly. Just slightly. "It... Has a nice ring to it..." Kai breathed slowly as Miwa whispered; "You can call me Taishi, huh, Toshiki?"

The older grinned and closed his eyes. "I-I will... Taishi." His face was suddenly filled with pain and Kai gasped.

Miwa eyes widen and as trail of crimson red spilled from Kai's mouth. "Toshiki!"

"T-Taishi...?" Kai looked up, his eyes very dull. "W-Will you p-promise me something?"

Tears were fresh and Miwa slowly nodded. "Anything..."

Kai remained silent for a few moments trying to catch his breath. "P-please... Don't f-forget me..."

_Forget?_ The blond thought. _Why would I-_

His eyes widen and he stared down at Kai. The teen stopped moving. His chest stopped rising and falling. Miwa shook the teen and screamed his name. He barely heard the sirens of the ambulance and the police cars. He didn't notice that they took Kai away. He didn't notice that he was also in the ambulance at Kai's side. He didn't notice that the nurses patched him up. He didn't notice that he was sitting next Kai's death bed as the heart monitor showed a completely straight line. He didn't even notice when Aichi and the others walked into the room.

The only thing he noticed was Kai's peaceful face and his cold skin.

"Miwa-kun..." The blue haired boy whispered. "I-is it-"

"Of course it is!" Miwa snapped, tears overflowing. "Can't you see the monitor? Can't you see me crying my eyes out? Can't you see that he's not breathing? He's dead and you know that. Why bother asking?"

Aichi stepped back a little and quickly apologized.

Miwa let out a little sigh and took deep breaths. "N-no... I'm sorry... I'm just really upset."

After a few moments of silence, Shin and Misaki quickly got everyone out of the room, leaving Miwa alone with Kai once again.

"Toshiki..." The blond mumbled as he closed his eyes, unable to stop the tears.

It's been a month since that day and three weeks since the funeral. Each passing day, Miwa would stroll over Kai's grave and sit down and talk for an hour or two. That evening, he didn't have the chance. He went over to a friend's house to work on a project.

"I knew I should have brought my bike over..." He sighed as he walked along the pavement.

The blond heard footsteps behind him and brushed it off as a person going in the same direction. As he kept walking, he felt more and more uncomfortable but he didn't dare look back.

"_Keep going..."_

Miwa almost jumped at the sudden voice.

"_Just keep going. Stay calm... There's a store open straight ahead. Head in there and call the police."_

The voice disappeared and Miwa just kept going. Should he listen? He almost let out a sigh and turned into a shop. He kindly greeted one of the workers and moved behind the rack of chips. Cautiously, he took out his phone and dialed the number.

Minutes passed and he heard sirens and saw blue and red flashing lights from the corner of his eye while he was paying for his snack. As he and the cashier exit the store, he saw the police handcuffing two men.

"These two are on our most wanted list for thieves." One officer came by and told them. "They kidnap people and rob them and possibly leaving them to die. You're a lucky feller."

Miwa was shocked when he heard the officer. If he hadn't listened to the voice, he might have been a goner. As he turned his head to the side to watch the officer leave, he came face to face with something white and misty.

… Some_one_ was a better term.

The teen gasped as he saw the familiar face of Kai Toshiki standing next to him in a ghost form. Kai glanced over at Miwa, their eyes meeting for a split second, before he disappeared. The blond stood and stared at thin air for a couple moments, blinking. He wasn't sure if he saw what he saw. He shook his head and brushed it off, his mind telling him it was just him missing Kai again.

Two weeks passed after the incident and Miwa was sitting next to Kai's grave. Miwa was talking about this day at school and what he and the others were planning to do for the weekend.

"I miss you lots, Toshiki." Miwa whispered before he stood and walked out of the graveyard.

"_I miss you too."_

The teen blinked and stopped in his tracks. He barely made it to the gate when he turned around to see...

No one.

Miwa turned back to face the street. _I must be hearing things... _He thought. He couldn't help but brush It off. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

He was alone at home again. Miwa was scribbling down answers to his worksheet while trying to make dinner at the same time. He was stuck on one problem and he groaned in frustration. He couldn't remember exactly how to solve it.

"_You had two pages of notes on it."_

Miwa jumped up from his seat and looked around. He didn't see anyone and he was quite sure his parents didn't come home yet. He slowly sat down again and opened his school bag. As he took out his notes, he realized that the voice was right. He had two pages of notes on how to solve the problem.

"Oh wow... I don't even remember taking these notes." he whispered to himself.

"_Your fish is burning."_

Miwa had indeed smelled smoke and looked up. The fish from the frying pan was burning. The teen yelped and leaped into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He sighed in relief when he realized that it was still edible. He turned his head and saw the same ghostly figure and it disappeared almost instantly when their eyes met.

This time, Miwa had a hard time believe he _didn't_ see it.

The blond finally got a car for himself and after a couple months of test driving it with his father in the passenger seat, he went out on his own. It felt good to finally have his hand on the steering wheel and driving himself to places.

It was exactly one year since that frightful day. Miwa already visited Kai's grave and replaced the wilting flowers there. He grinned as he was driving and slowly came to a stop as the lights flashed red. He sighed after a long day and couldn't wait to get home.

"_When the lights turn green, don't drive. Stay still and wait."_

Miwa's eyes widen but he nodded slowly. He learned to trust the voice and knew it was Kai. As the lights turned green, he didn't move. His foot rested on the accelerator but he didn't press down. He heard a honk behind and jerked in surprise. That was when he saw a speeding car zoom by with many police cars chasing after it.

"_It's safe to drive now."_

When he pressed on the pedal, Miwa couldn't believe it. If Kai didn't warn him, he was sure that he would've been a goner.

Like Kai a year ago.

The blond shook his head and kept driving. He parked his car and stepped out, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"T-Toshiki... Is that you?"

Miwa never talked to Kai's ghost before because he would always disappear before he had the chance. The teen tighten his grip on the bag and stood still. He was about to give up and enter the house when he heard a reply.

"_It is, Taishi."_

He looked up and saw the misty figure standing before him. This time, however, he didn't disappear but remained in that spot. Their eyes met and Miwa could see the gleam in Kai's eyes, the warm smile on the others face.

"Why... Why are you like this?"

Kai looked down at his hands and looked back up at Miwa. _"I wanted to protect you, no... I _needed_ to protect you. You can't end up the way I did."_ Kai slowly moved closer but stopped. _"You have a long and wonderful life, Taishi... It couldn't go to waste..."_

Miwa stared at the ghost with his eyes wide. "So... Are you like a Guardian angel?"

There was silence for a couple of long moments before Kai grinned and disappeared. Miwa called out for Kai but there was no answer. He sighed and shut the car door.

_Still the same old Kai... Wouldn't answer no matter how hard you try. _He couldn't help but smile the rest of the night.

Ever since that day, Miwa was sure that Kai was always there with him. Even if he didn't see the other, he knew he was there. He was also sure that he was the only one who could see Kai since no one ever reacted when Kai was floating around. Another thing that he was positive for that Kai _was_ his Guardian Angel. Not the one with the wings and sparkles, no. Kai was just a wondering ghost that helped him with everything. Well, he didn't help him cheat on tests or whatever.

"_You should check over problem fifteen."_

Well, sort of.

Miwa quickly looked back up at the question and found out he miscalculated the answer. He redid it and checked over to make sure he got it right. He then went back down to finish the problem he was on.

The teen looked to the side at the window and saw the reflection of Kai sitting on his former desk. The ghost was staring at the rest of the class as time ticked by. By the time Miwa turned in his test, the bell rang and every student started to file out of the room.

Kai stood and turned to Miwa with a slight smile. _"Have fun today."_

Before the blond could say anything, the ghost disappeared. Miwa closed his mouth and was slightly confused. He picked up his bag and left the classroom.

As he got out of the car and walked into his house, Miwa was startled when loud voices greeted him. He saw friends and family standing with gifts and the house was decorated with streamers and banners that read; "Happy Birthday!" or "Congrats on turning 18!"

_So this was what Kai meant by 'have fun.' I almost forgot my birthday was today..._ Miwa smiled as he thanked everyone and entered the house.

A ghost watched as the, now, young adult laughed and made jokes, ate and celebrate. He longed to be there, laughing and enjoying with the human but this was good enough. As long as Miwa was safe and sound, he was fine with it.

"_I love you, Taishi."_ The ghost whispered before disappearing.

Miwa turned his head where the mist vanished and grinned. "Love you too, Toshiki."

**Ta da! I know, weird, huh? Anyways, I hoped you enjoy and please review! I apologize for any mistakes (or OOCness)**


End file.
